


Filing Complaints

by DslayerNitro (ShyChey)



Series: The Gang Is All Over The Place! [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Short, Sweet, and to the point, from TGIAH au, mentions of adult things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChey/pseuds/DslayerNitro
Summary: Equius has had it with the FLARPing of the low bloods ruining his day with such trivialities. He decided to tell the Grand High Sherrif about it.





	Filing Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> short one-shot that came to be when I literally out every hs character in a randomizer and pulled out two. Might do more since these are kinda fun. Bye~

     Equius had finally had enough. Those hooligans were constantly up to such loud buffoonery that he couldn't get any work done. Honestly, what kind of person lets their children FLARP like that? Filthy low-bloods. He'd show them. He found a complaint form online and was going to deliver it to the sheriff's office personally. Certainly, a high blood like this sheriff would respect the word of a fellow upper caste member and give them a strict talking to. Equius knocked on the door and entered, form in hand. "Ahem. Excuse me, Sheriff? I would like to file a...complaint..." Equius froze two steps into the office. It was disorganized, uncouth, and it smelled of...he didn't want to know what that horrid combination was that a fronted his senses, it would certainly not put his mind at ease.

     Sheriff Makara was half-asleep in his chair, clutching his trusty club. Most sheriffs were issued a revolver, but he didn't like guns. He liked the simpler things in life, like Subjuggulation. Unfortunately, this didn't sound like something that would give him that. "Complaint" was a fancy term for "bitching I wrote down and want you to solve." He spun around his swivelly chair, best fucking part of the job, and slammed his arms down, staring into the glasses of the blue blood in his office. "WHAT THE HELL IS IT? I bet it's something boring and trivial again..."

     "Uh. It's. T-the neighbors, high blood. They've been FLARPING around and causing all sorts of-" Equius was on the verge of shaking. This high blood had done little to nothing to make himself presentable, was using lewd language, reeked, and was talking to himself under his breath.

     "FLARPING?!" The sheriff rose to his feet, appearing to take up the entirety of space from floor to ceiling. "THOSE LITTLE BASTARDS WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! I earn a portion of all loot and am to be invited to all raids during slow hours"

     Equius watched as the sheriff toted his club and stomped out the doorway, leaving behind a slew of sensitive material anyone could get at, but would likely never dare try. "S-sir. I never told you where or who the perpetrators were..." He mumbled, aware he was too far away. "I'll just...leave this here..." He mumbled again as he set the complaint next to a reminder to pick up catnip and adult cat toys, whatever those were...


End file.
